Dante
Dante is a young detective who works for Interpol. After the death of his parents at the hands of an unknown assailant, Dante decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a detective, in hopes of catching his parents' murderer. He is stationed in the town of Ainslet, assisting with solving numerous cases. History Dante Ortiz II was born and raised in New York City, with his mother and father, the latter whom was a famous detective. Growing up, he always looked up to his father, and wished to follow in his footsteps. One day, his father and mother were found dead, after being presumably murdered. Because of this, he decided to join Interpol, working as a detective at quite a young age. While he did track down his parents’ killer, the man had already killed himself to avoid being captured. Now, he is stationed in Ainslet to help out with solving cases. Personality In general, Dante keeps himself cool and collected, and always tries to put on a smile for those he comes into contact with, whether it be strangers or friends. He has a strong sense of justice instilled within him, and will do all that he can to protect others, and make sure that justice is served to those who break the law and seek to harm others. However, deep down inside, he is a broken man. He is depressed, bitter, and lonely. He tries to avoid showing his true feelings, and often bottles up his emotions. ~Theme of Dante~ Appearance Dante has medium-length light blue hair and grey eyes. His casual attire consists of him wearing a black beanie hat with a pair of white headphones. He wears this with a black cardigan and a white jacket with a blue plaid-patterned shirt underneath. He completes this with a pair of white pants and black shoes. Dante usually, however, wears his detective uniform instead. He discards his hat and headphones, and instead wears a brown pea jacket with a tie and black gloves. Along with this, he wears black slacks and black dress shoes. He also often carries around with him a metal briefcase. Combat Information Powers Dante was born a human, and therefore does not have any magic powers naturally. However, one day during his travels, he encountered a mysterious man. This man gave him a special power to use in combat. He was given the power to use a deck of special cards named Skill Cards that allow Dante to use magic attacks. He can create any type of Skill Card he wants to. However, he can only use 8 in a single deck. Also, he can only have 1 deck equipped at a time, and he can not change decks mid-battle. After using a Skill Card, it must reload. If Dante runs out of cards or decides to reload his entire deck, it takes 4 turns to reload. Dante can summon his deck at any time during combat. He has 3 ways of using a card: a Card Break, a Card Burn, and a Sleight. A Card Break is simply using the card normally. It is a single-target attack that reloads after 1 turn. A Card Burn is a powered-up version of the spell that does increased damage and has added effects. It takes 2 turns to reload. A Sleight is a special technique where Dante burns 2 cards at once. This either creates an entirely-new spell or powers up the first card burned. It takes 3 turns for both cards to reload. Skills Dante does not have any formal training. He instead uses a special beam sword and ray gun. These weapons were bestowed upon him by the man who gave him his powers. They were created from Dante’s cognition. The beam sword does not take energy to use, and can not be destroyed. However, it is not very powerful. The ray gun can fire off 6 shots, and gets its energy from batteries. The battery holds 6 charges. A regular shot takes up 1 charge, and a powered up shot takes 2 charges. The gun can also unleash a powerful shot that takes 6 charges. Move List Fireball - A basic fireball attack. The Card Burn variant may cause a burn. Blizzard- A wave of ice chunks. The Card Burn variant may lower the target’s speed. Thunderbolt - A bolt of lightning. The Card Burn variant may lower the target’s attack. Air Cutter - A projectile made of wind. Deals extra damage if the opponent is burned. The Card Burn variant may increase the user’s speed. Light Heal - A ray of light that heals the target. The Card Burn variant revives fallen allies. Darkness Blast - A giant beam of Darkness that rains down from the heavens. Does not have a Card Burn variant. Debilitate - Drains the opponent’s energy, reducing attack, defense, and speed of the target. Does not have a Card Burn variant. Heat Riser - A surge of energy that increased the attack, defense, and speed of the target. Does not have a Card Burn variant. Trivia * Being a detective was not Dante’s first choice. He originally dreamed of being a performer. * Dante’s favorite hobbies are singing, dancing, and listening to music. * Dante had a pet cat at home named Felix that he considered his best friend. It is still alive, but he left it in the care of one of his friends. * Dante was once stationed in Japan. There, he saved the life of a kitsune girl. * Dante can speak Japanese and Spanish, as well as English. Category:Characters